Playa equivocada
by tsukii07
Summary: Para descansar de su agetreada vida de Dios, Aizen propone a sus queridos camaradas ir a la playa... Grimmjow, Lilynette, Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra & Ulquiorra nunca habian ido antes, ¿Qué sucederá? Crack fic! XD  Lo avisé juju


_"Holaa~~ Bueno esta es mi primer historia corta. No me aclaro mucho con esto del foro, y tampoco estoy muy enterada d elos tipos de fics, asi que no sabria describir exactamente lo que es. Es el primero que hago y obviamente es una chapuza, pero son las 4:28 de la mañana y no tenia nada que hacer... espero que os guste, sobretodo a **Chikityna** que me registre en la cuenta por ella (es de mis mejores amigas) y me estava dando la lata con que haga un maldito fic xD pues ahi lo tienes!"_

* * *

><p>El sonido de una campanilla irrumpio el silencio sepulcral del palacio de "las noches" El señor Aizen se dispuso a hablar.<p>

- Mis queridos subditos - empezó echando un vistazo a los espadas que se situaban en el frente. – He de comunicaros que mañana no hará falta que os encarguéis de vuestras tareas o entrenamientos. Devido a que…

- ¿Qué?- interrumpió Grimmjow - ¡Señor Aizen… no podemos permitirnos el lujo de un descanso teniendo a esos malditos shinigami pisándonos los talones!

- Que sea la ultima vez que me interrumpes Grimmjow - contestó. – He dicho que mañana se hará un descanso, y se hará un descanso, ¿De acuerdo? . ¿O esque tienes miedo de que ese stal ichigo te derrote y no te ves capaz ni de un solo dia libre?

- ¡JAJA! ¿ése?... ese shinigami no es capaz ni de hacerme un soño rasgu…

- Callate, estúpido – comentó ulquiorra mientras el peliazul le dirigía una mirada fulminante. - ¿A que se debe ese descanso señor?

- Ah, si. Ulquiorra tan observador como de costumbre. Pues veréis…mañana, nos vamos a la playa ^w^

El silencio se hizo en la sala, los espada contemplaban atonitos a su líder que descuidava sus malvados planes para pasar un dia de juerga en un sitio que ni siquiera le pegaba. ¿La playa?

-¿queeeeee? - grito lilynette - ¡la playa! ¡que guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! ¿Verdad que si Stark?

- Hmm…no lo sé. Supongo. Mientras allí pueda dormir…

- Bueno bueno, os dejo la tarde de hoy para que preparéis vuestras cosas. Y mañana nos veremos allí. Adiós mis niños~ - dijo mientras se despedia con la manita desapareciendo junto con Gin.

Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, lilynette y Stark fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la sala, puesto que los demás tenían "cosas que hacer" y se marcharon justo después que Aizen.

- Eh…Ulquiorra, cres que los que se an ido iran mañana? – pregunto Nnoitra

- Lo desconozco. Pero tampoco me importa. Si el señor Aizen asi lo desea, cumpliré sus ordenes.

- Ey, Nnoitra, ¿pero como se te ocurre preguntarle al paliducho? No ves que es el lameculos de Aizen - gruño Grimmjow

- Yo al menos…no he tenido que perder mi brazo – irrumpió con su destacable pasividad.

- ¿¡Cómo? Repite eso cabrón!

- Eh. Eh… quereis callaros por favor? Tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza…vamos a tomarlo con calma ¿si? – sugirió Stark.

- Bueno chicos! Que os parece si nos vamos a preparar las cosas y a dormir y asi mañana estamos en plena forma para ir a la playa de karakura? A que si Stark? – chillo la alegre Lilynette.

- Oh si, dormir. Vamonos Lilynnette, no me interesa escuchar las discursiones de siempre.Y tu, ¿harribel? Vienes?

- Mm.. – asintió la mujer.

Los 3 espada se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Nnoitra seguían discutiendo

- Aver que yo no tengo ni zorra idea de lo que es un bañador!- gritaba Nnoitra

- ¡¿Pero como coño no vas a saberlo, grandísimo imbécil! Sirve para taparte, o esque piensas ir allí en bolas! – le replicaba Grimmjow

- Cayate! Ni que fueras un enterado en el tema, tu no sabias que lo que llevabas en los ojos se llamaba "sombras de maquillaje" asta que te enseñe una revista del mundo humano, y encima lo usan las mujeres, eres un enfermo que le gusta maquillarse!

- Que intentas decir con eso capullo! Quieres que te mate o que! Lo que tu le hiciste a Nel se llama "pederastia", asi que no eres el mas indicado para hablar gilipollas!

- ….chiflados - susurró ulquiorra mientras salía del salón – los accesorios correspondientes lo habrá preparado todo el seños aizen y estará en cada uno de los armarios. Iros a vuestras habitaciones ya, no querréis que tenga que ir a despertarle para decirle que no dejais dormir con vuestros gritos ¿verdad?

- … Bueno..esto…Ulquiorra… lo siento…esque- se disculpo noitra tras recordar el mal humor de su señor cuando se despertaba

- Tsk….chibato lameculos…- susurró Grimjow - yo me largo, iros a la mierda si quereis.

La noche se paso rápidamente, y cuando ya se habían dado cuenta, linette estaba aporreando la puerta de todas las habitaciones de buena mañana para ir a coger "un buen sitio"

Entre reproches y bufidos, Harribel, Ulquiorra Stark i Nnoitra llegaron a la playa de karakura. Y dejaron los cacharros que aizen les había dejado, en la arena.

- Oye lilynette…estas segura de que tu deves llevar esa prenda extraña de arriba? – pregunto Stark - porque no puedes enseñar tu pecho como todos nosotros?

- No seas idiota Stark! Yo soy una chica! Y las chicas debemos taparnos, y si no mira a Harribel!

- Este avisto a harribel que cojia una toalla con cuidado mientras la extendia en la arena, vestia un bikini muy, muy provocativo, la parte de arriba le iva un poco pequeña debido a que los bañadores que había dejado aizen eran talla única.

- Mmm…ya veo – dijo Stark con una sonrisa perversa - pero..esque tu no necesitas parte de arriba como Harribel Lilynnete, no tienes nada que tapar.

- Que? Stark eres un insensible! Y tu noitra! Deja de babear! Te estoy viendo!

- Noitra macho…córtate un poco, te sangra la nariz – bufo Grimmjow

- No inventes grimmjow! – replico noitra mientras se tapaba la nariz con las manos – y tu? Te vas a transformar y por eso te esta saliendo la cola de gatito o esque hay algo que se te esta poniendo duro!

- Cabrón! Ven aquí ahora mismo y dimelo a la cara! – chillo este mientras empezaba a perseguirle por la arena

- …miralos, correteando como dos tortolitos - rio Stark - bueno yo voy a tomar el sol, despiértame cuando nos vayamos lilynette

- Queeee? Y me dejas sola? Jooooo…yo quería jugar contigo!

- Juega con harribel, sois chicas,os deveriais llevar mejor. Ya sabes, hablar de cosas de mujeres y esos temas con los que no puedes conmigo, aprovecha y…zzzzzz

- …..ya te as dormido!- hizo un mohín - tia harribeeeeeel… - apunto de llorar quiso divisar a su compañera – eh? Que?

Harribel estaba rodeada de hombres, uno tras otro fueron apelotonándose asta formar un gran circulo que impedia ver lo que había en su interior. Lilynette intentó traspasar esa barrera humana pero sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Asi que decicio ponerse a jugar sola con la arena. Cuando un gran pie aplasto ese pequeño castillo que estaba destruyendo

- Capuyo! Te digo que no huyas! – repetia grimmjow mientras seguía y seguía corriendo tras noitra ignorando que destruia la pequeña creación de la peliverde.

- Mi…mi…mi castillo… - balbuceo la pequeña- no..mi castillo…snif..snif..buaaaaa ulquiorraaaaaaaa T_T diles algooooooooo – empezó a llorar - Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra había desaparecido, donde se habría metido? La pequeña busco y busco con la mirada asta que vio en una pequeña esquina una diminuta sombriya clava en la arena, donde descansaba ulquiorra sentado, mirando callado la nada.

- Ulquiorra…que…¿Qué haces ahí? Porque no te bañas o vienes a jugar? - pregunto la niña sorprendida.

-No… no puedo tomar el sol – respondio el con total serenidad

-Que? Porque?

- ….porque me quemaría enseguida. Soy demasiado blanco – continuo con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA!- una risa demente irrumpio la conversación, Grimmjow estaba sujetando a Nnoittra por el cuello mientras miraba la escena de ulquiorra - VAYA MARIKA! JAJAJA! Como este de aquí – dijo señalando a su victima

- Cabron…suéltame ya! – grito este mientras le hacia una llave y le empujaba contra el agua

Grimmjow cayó, mientras el agua le deshacía su tupe i le corria el maquillaje, este grito y de un salto volvió a la arena.

- Imbécil! No vuelvas a hacer eso o te mato! No me gusta el agua!

- JAJAJA quien es el marika ahora eh!

- Maldito Nnoittra…no me gusta porque soy una pantera! Y a los felinos nunca les a gustado el agua!

- Sisi…excusas de marikas! – dijo burlándose

- Repítelo si te atreves! - continuo el peliazul

- Cansinos… - dijo por lo bajo ulquiorra - ven linnette…puedes estar aquí y pasar el rato.

Las horas pasaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, y se acercaba la hora de irse

- Lilynette…creo que deverias dejar ya de construir esa muralla a mi alrededor y recoger las cosas para irnos - sugirió ulquiorra mientras observava el gran pozo que havia creado Lilynette alrededor de la sombrilla y de el - es ora de irse.

- Queeee? Yaa? Jo…yo quería poner pececitos!

- Es tarde lilynette..volvamos ya.

- De acuerdo…voy a avisar a stark

La chica se acerco a su amigo para despertarle, le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, cuando este se despertó gritando de un bote

- AAAAAHHH! Pero que demonios! Que dolor!

- Que? Stark..solo te he tocado la espalda o.o

- Mierda….es imposible! Me duele demasiado!

- …..te has quemado stark – dijo Ulquiorra que se había acercado a el, aun con la sombrilla en la mano como paraguas.

- Que..quemado? que es eso!

- Es cuando tomas demasiado el sol y…bah, es igual, no esta al alcanze de tu entendimiento – dijo Ulquiorra.

- Stark tenemos que avisar a harribel noitra y grimjow, nos vamos ya^^ - canturreo linnette - ah! Aunque noitra esta ahí sentado en la arena, NOOOIIIITRAAAAAA nos vamos yaaaaaaaa! – le llamo

- Eso díselo a ellos… - se lamento noitra deprimido

- Quienes son ellos? – interrumpio Ulquiorra

- Pues quien sino…el cabron de Grimmjow..y Harribel

- Donde están?

- …en el chiringuito de al lado, ella rodeada de hombres, y el de mujeres, se lo pasan en grande mientras les invitan a cervezas.

- Mmm…mujeres y cervezas – sonrio stark - vamos vamos!

- No, es tarde. Debemos irnos – se negó ulquiorra.

- Veeeenga, anda, soso! Nos tomamos una o dos y nos vamos, verdad que si lilynette?

- SIIIII^^ yo quiero un granizado!

- Eso esta echo! A que si ulquiorra? Vas a negarle un capricho a esta pobre niña?

- ….un rato y nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo? - cedió el.

- BIEEEEEEN!

Los cuatro se dirigieron al bar donde se encontraban Grimmjow y Harribel, segundos se transformaron en minutos, minutos en horas. Cerveza tras cerveza ignorando que ya era de noche.

- Oid chicos..y como que Aizen no ha venido? – pregunto lilynette con alguna copa de mas

- Pfff…y a mi que me cuentas enana, ya vendra... – balbuceo Grimmjow completamente borracho

Mientras tanto en una playa de hueco mundo

- Oye Gin…no digo que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo – aclaró Aizen - pero esta salida la hize para pasar mas tiempo con los espada y pasárnoslo bien juntos. Porque no están aquí? – pregunto con un puchero

- No lo se señor…

- Bueno, sigamos esperando..a..a…achís!

- Se va a resfriar..

- No importa, me quedare asta que vengan.


End file.
